dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
One More Time
One More Time is the first episode of the eighth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot One day, Eustace, 257 and Caracus Smash find themselves at Colhapper being addressed by Mr. Dark and Mr. Smash. They inform them that with the ban on steam engines now lifted on the mainline, they plan to send the three of them out on mainline charters to generate income and allow them to stretch their wheels. They also inform them that a trial run will be carried out and that they will be monitoring each of the engines' behaviour and performance to see who will take the train. Once the two men leave, 257 and Caracus begin arguing over who should take the train, but when they ask Eustace for his thoughts they are taken aback by him saying he doesn't care for mainline running and prefers his quiet life on the DR, contrary to his previous thoughts on the matter. Over the next few days, 257 and Caracus try to prove they are better to take the train, but end up humiliating themselves in the process. Meanwhile, Raymond and Turbo find their workloads increasing, and Turbo starts feeling more and more tired. It continues to get worse over the next few days, until one night he falls asleep while pulling the Red Herring causing his engine to cut out. Coming to a stop at Walschurch, his driver awakens him, but realises that Turbo has flooded his engine, meaning he cannot continue the journey. At Colhapper, the diesel who brought the Red Herring in, Clyde, is waiting in the loop when the news of Turbo's failure comes in. Clyde is asked to go and help, and he pulls the train the rest of the way to Merecombe. As Turbo is shunted into the shed, Mr. Dark is there waiting for him. As he begins to worry about needing another diesel to cover for Turbo, Clyde offers his services as he is getting little to do with British Rail at present. Mr. Dark agrees to arrange something with BR and agrees to have Turbo put into the museum for a while to give him a proper rest. Mr. Dark then turns to the three Pacifics, revealing that he has decided to have Eustace haul the trial run, much to the other two's shock and Eustace's delight. Once Mr. Dark leaves, Eustace reveals that he tricked 257 and Caracus into thinking he wasn't interested so that they would fight amongst themselves and mess up, allowing him to win Mr. Dark's approval. Eustace continues to chuckle as the other two stare at him crossly. Characters *Raymond *Sir Eustace Missenden *257 Squadron *Caracus Smash *Five *Barry *Turbo *Clyde *Mr. Dark *Mr. Smash *Allan (mentioned) *Zeke Dark (mentioned) Locations *Colhapper Shed *Manston Fore *Galen Junction *Merecombe *Upway *Walschurch *Colhapper *Merecombe Shed *Walschurch Viaduct (mentioned) *Galen Junction Railway Museum (mentioned) Trivia *This is the first episode of the series to be filmed on the new DDJP workstation, "The Black Knight". *The title is a reference to the Daft Punk song, "One More Time". *This is the first episode to have the new format of Intro and Credits scene, utilising scenes from the episode to make up the title sequence, and with a bonus scene displaying whilst the ending credits roll. *This is the first episode to be rendered and edited using Adobe Premiere Pro. *This episode marks the first appearance of Clyde since Season 6. *The station announcement at Merecombe is a reused segment from another video on DDJP's official Youtube channel, "Banned DR Station Announcements". Episode * One More Time on YouTube Category:Episodes